Kemper Havel
Kemper '''(commonly referred to as '''Kemper Havel) is the central planet of the Kemper Cluster, a de jure territory of the Velconum Empire. However, the planet is infamous for being the chief stronghold of the Strebosian Rebels, as well as being one of the poorest and most crime-infested settlements of humanity. Kemper has a permanent population of 78%, which is comprised of humans, Kynzghai, other aliens, and the native species, known as the Avacab. History Atlanteans made contact with the Avacab as well as another advanced species known as the Kongpai, and Atlantean records speak of the Kongpai in detail. The Kongpai ruled Kemper and were a scientifically advanced empire, which pledged its loyalty to Atlantis. One of the surviving relics of the Kongpai is Damanbaessh Temple, a space station and holy site to the Avacab. The Atlanteans were rather interested in the Avacab, Kongpai and Kemper, and Avacab slaves (gifts by the Kongpai for tribute) were treated with a deal of respect. Kemper was one of few planets which were thoroughly indexed in surviving Atlantean starcharts, and thus the Velconum Empire, in pursuit of Atlantean glory, arrived at the Kemper Cluster not long after their formation. By this time, all that was left of the Kongpai were a few hundred thousand individuals, scattered and powerless compared to Avacab tribes. The violent colonization of Kemper occurred in 2757, and the Velconi utterly wiped out the Kongpai, as well as a great deal of the Avacab population. On Kemper, the Velconi decided to experiment with terraforming using cheaper technologies, but it lead to widespread environmental destruction and the release of toxic chemicals into the Avacab food supply. While many Avacab were enslaved, even those who were free were forced to join the millions of Velconi criminals, labourers and undesirables shipped to construct a megacity which would be known as Kemper Havel. Life in Kemper was harsh. The Empire began to see little use in Kemper, as any resources it could have provided were stripped away by the failed terraforming. Thus, the citizens of Kemper were shipped very few supplies and the planet had to be self-sufficient. This was very difficult, and eventually illegal shipments became an essential component of the Kemperite economy. Kemper sits on a crucial piracy space route, and the lawless environment allowed major criminal entities such as the Terran Drug Cartel to establish strongholds across Kemper Havel. The Velconi, who had greatly disregarded Kemper, decided to perform a major police crackdown on Kemper. Many soldiers and fleets were deployed to fight off the criminal organizations on Kemper, but as the gangs could easily hide on the planet's deep slums, the greatest casualties were in fact innocent civilians. The Velconi governors, especially the governors of central Kemper Havel, mismanaged resources, and life for the common people became even worse than when gangsters were running the planet. Finally, a group of citizens had enough. Secretly funded by the Irin Republic, a faction calling themselves the Strebosian Rebels began a violent movement against the Velconi governor in the late 2970s. While originally crushed immediately, Irini veterans and bounty hunters helped train the next generation of rebels into an organized military machine. The rebellion began to gain momentum as there was a great deal of civilian support (and mercenaries on Kemper to buy), and many parts of Kemper Havel fell into the control of rebel hands, heavily at war with local Velconi forces. When the Velconum Empire went to war with the Irin Republic in the 3000s, the Strebosians took advantage of the situation and made a final push, capturing all of Kemper Havel, liberating the planet. However, when the Irini invited the Kemperites to join their republic, the Strebosians decided that they had enough of galactic superpowers, and wanted self-rule. This led to a conflict in the Republic, with many feeling that assisting the Strebosians was useless, as they would not choose to join the Irini, and others feeling that it was the right thing to do. Before the Strebosians could celebrate their liberation, the Irini-Velconi War came to a close, and the Velconi, desperate to show strength in their Empire, returned to Kemper with a vengeance. A massive invasion of Kemper caused a great deal of destruction and death, and the Strebosians were crushed. However, the rebellion, though heavily damaged, fought and won control of several sectors in Kemper Havel during the Second Irin-Velconum War. Now, the majority of Kemper is controlled by the Strebosians, with patches of Velconi loyalist territory, especially near the more urban areas. The Strebosians are set on liberating other planets in the Kemper Cluster as well. Environment Before the failed terraforming, Kemper had diverse habitats, ranging from temperate forests to tropical jungles. However, the ancient beauty of Kemper is no more. Most of the planet is a megacity called Kemper Havel, one that is in stark contrast to the beautiful towers of cities like New Kazan. Kemper Havel is primarily comprised of old Velconi slums and run-down apartments, with few open spaces and alien ghettos. There are some lavish areas, but those mainly house offworlder criminal dons and Velconi governors. The outskirts house some Imperial loyalists, and the extreme centre of the megacity is the last Imperial stronghold. Between areas of the megacity lie toxic swamps and arid to semi-arid regions. The planet is extremely rocky near the poles, and there is some permafrost.Category:Planets